


Toxicidad

by Hitomi_G



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Bisexuality, Explicit Sexual Content, Homosexuality, Multi, Multiple Partners, Sexual Experimentation, sexual awakening
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-04
Updated: 2016-12-25
Packaged: 2018-07-29 07:01:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,224
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7674682
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hitomi_G/pseuds/Hitomi_G
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>M.M. cierra el libro llena de furia al llegar a la parte en la que el interés romántico y conocido de toda la vida de la protagonista se da cuenta de que está enamorado de ella.</p><p>Chikusa tiene demasiada pereza para pensar con claridad acerca del lado de la balanza hacia el cual se inclina su moral.</p><p>Ken no sabe a ciencia cierta hasta donde llegan su fijación y su lealtad ciega.</p><p>Chrome solo quiere que todos se lleven bien.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Contratos

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Las historias de amor tan clichés no ocurren en la vida de M.M.

M.M. cierra el libro llena de furia al llegar a la parte en la que el interés romántico y conocido de toda la vida de la protagonista se da cuenta de que está enamorado de ella. Tras tirar el libro a un costado de la desvencijada cama en la que le toca dormir se lleva dos dedos a la cabeza y se masajea la sien para tranquilizar el constante tremor de la vena que ha estado palpitando ahí desde hace un rato. A su lado no hay nadie, ni siquiera el ruido del viento colándose por las aberturas del edificio la acompaña esta noche, solo está ella, su libro para adolescentes y el sonido de su respiración. M.M. mira con desdén hacia el lugar en donde el libro ha aterrizado, justo a un lado de un futón grueso y empolvado por la falta de uso. Se siente resentida con el libro, porque sabe bien que cosas así no suceden en la vida real, no a ella, y porque sabe que a la dueña del futón sí. Lleva más de un mes sin regresar a dormir en su lugar, el sucio futón que está desplegado al lado de la cama de M.M., porque ahora comparte lecho con quien M.M. piensa debería estar durmiendo ahora. Pero la vida la ha dotado de belleza y gracia sin igual solo para ser utilizados en su beneficio económico, porque desde hace mucho tiempo y hasta ahora no ha logrado que el par de ojos heterocromos se posen sobre ella en una mirada tan llena de simpatía y afecto como lo hacen al fijarse en la chica que debiera estar ya acostada durmiendo sobre las almohadas del futón que descansa al otro lado de la habitación.

Las historias de amor tan clichés no ocurren en la vida de M.M., pero ocurren en la de Chrome.

Y pensar que hasta antes de que esa apareciera M.M. gozaba cada noche de pertenecerle a Mukuro, tenía el privilegio de poder desabotonar su pantalón y de deslizar los dedos bajo la tela de su camisa con la satisfacción de que aun si el propio Mukuro no parecía muy presente durante sus encuentros se aseguraba de que M.M. los disfrutara al máximo. Era como si mientras Mukuro hundía sus dedos en su cadera y le agitaba con su pelvis M.M. fuera capaz de sentir lo que fue para él viajar a todos los reinos del infierno solo para descubrir que este estaba lleno de éxtasis y calidez en lugar del sufrimiento y desolación que todos le atribuían. Pero ella ya no pertenece a ese infierno que la encendía cada noche, porque ahora este se ha apagado para ella dejándola en el abismo del purgatorio mientras le ofrece sus brasas a alguien más.

M.M. puede escucharlos algunas veces cuando despierta sedienta por la madrugada y sale del encierro de las cuatro paredes a las que llama “habitación” a falta de una habitación de verdad. Escucha con claridad la respiración agitada de Chrome y la voz de Mukuro en medio de la noche exclamando cuánto se necesitan el uno al otro y derramando cada palabra como si se deslizaran de la lengua de Mukuro como si de una cascada de miel se tratara. Y cuando cree que ya ha escuchado suficiente y que es momento de alejarse y encerrarse de nuevo en la opresión de su “habitación” Mukuro pronuncia el nombre verdadero de Chrome en lo que M.M. sospecha que es el clímax de su encuentro y ella siente como las dos sílabas perforan sus oídos y se posan en su garganta impidiéndole respirar con normalidad.

No es fácil vivir de ese modo, sabiendo que ha sido rechazada sin siquiera haber hecho la propuesta; tratando de recordar en qué parte del contrato, si es que alguna vez lo hubo, se estipulaban las condiciones de término del mismo; siendo consciente de que la han sacado de la contienda en la que peleó ferozmente sin siquiera recibir daño de su enemiga.

Y vaya ironías de la vida que la han llevado hasta ese punto. Escuchar los sutiles gemidos de Chrome emanar de entre sus cuerdas vocales una y otra vez como si ella misma no hubiese sido quien le había enseñado a modularlos hace algún tiempo, porque el amor y el dinero la hicieron no solo ser espectadora, sino también maestra y partícipe del despertar sexual de Chrome.

Se convirtió en amante de la otra con tan solo escuchar la petición de labios de Mukuro y así también se volvió cómplice y benefactora de sus encuentros. Y es triste, pero M.M. se regodea en eso, en saber que ella fue de los dos y que al ser ellos uno del otro la están incluyendo en medio de todo, como si ella misma también estuviera presente en el ritual, como si formara parte de un trío de manera incorpórea y ellos no pudiesen tener lo que tienen de no ser por ella. Pero también sabe que Mukuro es cruel, que pudo usar a Chikusa o a Ken para los mismos fines y que Chrome no se habría negado si él se lo hubiera pedido. Sí, M.M. puede imaginar con claridad el momento en que como a ella, Mukuro le pusiera a Chrome de frente a uno de los dos chicos y le pidiera que le enseñara unos cuantos trucos.

Chikusa lo habría hecho bien. M.M. sabe de primera mano la delicadeza con que trata los cuerpos ajenos, y si tenía que hacerlo para Mukuro iba a hacerlo minuciosamente tratando de abarcar cada posible aspecto. De Ken no había ni duda. Chrome se habría desnudado y el lado bestial del chico habría dado lugar a un encuentro lleno de hambre que Ken no desaprovecharía, porque todos saben lo que siente por Chrome. M.M. podía incluso verlo moviendo una cola invisible en el aire feliz por la oportunidad.

Pero Mukuro la eligió a ella, e incluso eligió no quedarse a ver mientras M.M. hundía la mano entre los muslos de Chrome y esta se mordía los labios y dejaba escapar un trazo involuntario de saliva por una de las comisuras de sus labios. Y cuando M.M. le había ordenado en tono autoritario repetir todo el proceso en ella, Chrome había obedecido, y M.M. siente el remordimiento de haber sucumbido ante los roces y de haber disfrutado de la lengua acariciando su paladar sin saber si ella era muy buena maestra, si Chrome aprendía muy rápido o si simplemente la chica llevaba la habilidad latente dentro de ella esperando que alguien la despertara.

Y tampoco sabe si Mukuro lo hizo para humillarla o si debería considerar un honor el que la eligiera en lugar de a los otros, pero en su mente queda el recuerdo de los roces que de pronto siente como fantasmas recorriendo su cuerpo y ya no sabe reconocer cuáles son los de Mukuro y cuáles los de Chrome, y se levanta en medio de la noche pretendiendo olvidar a ambos en brazos de alguien más.

M.M. se desliza entre las sombras y encuentra consuelo en los siempre insomnes labios de Chikusa.


	2. Cálculos

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A Chikusa no le gustan las equis.

Chikusa tiene demasiada pereza para pensar con claridad acerca del lado de la balanza hacia el cual se inclina su moral. Sabe que si no quiere debatirse consigo mismo entre lo que está bien o está mal simplemente debe dejarse llevar por las circunstancias sin que le afecten las consecuencias y no hay nadie mejor que él haciendo esto. Últimamente, sin embargo, no está tan seguro de si es tan capaz como creía de ignorar la balanza por completo porque dentro de su mente sabe que algo anda mal, muy mal. Se da cuenta, pero no sabe cómo enfrentarlo y termina dejándose llevar como siempre solo para ser engullido por la culpa y la repulsión después. Trata de sopesar sus posibilidades y de equilibrar la balanza pensando en el lado bueno de las cosas, quizás así el lado malo no tendría tanto poder sobre su de por sí perturbada mente, pero al final no encuentra nada a qué asignarle el mismo valor y peso en su conciencia y no puede evitar pensar que acostarse con M.M. está mal.

No es que este mal por saber que ella lo busca exclusivamente para eso, sino porque él ha seguido jugando con ella a la casita como si nada, él el papá, M.M. la mamá y recientemente Fran se ha convertido en algo así como el hijo de ambos puesto que nadie más parece tener ni un gramo de interés por preocuparse por el niño. Así son todos sus días desde hace ya un tiempo, baila un tango de apariencias engañosas con M.M. durante el día mientras que por la noche se revuelcan entre las sábanas del Chikusa. Y está mal, todo está mal, y lo peor es que no sabe qué es lo que siente que está mal pues hay muchas cosas a considerar: ¿está mal acostarse con M.M. y fingir ser una de esas extrañas parejas de conocidos con beneficios porque sabe que ninguno siente nada por el otro? ¿Está mal aprovecharse de que M.M. desahogue su despecho con él? ¿O será acaso el hecho de que no disfruta nada el hacerlo lo que lo hace sentir tan terrible?

Chikusa sabe qué es lo que está fallando en toda la ecuación. Para empezar, no es una ecuación, es una suma, una adición de uno al otro que da como resultado algo que parece correcto pero que no lo es, agregarle a Fran lo ha hecho una multiplicación, pero saber que todos los demás están involucrados es lo que ha añadido paréntesis y variables desconocidas al asunto, porque no deberían de encajar entre todo eso para empezar. Además, la suma original que tiene con M.M. da como resultado algo esperado, algo “correcto”, un número socialmente aceptado por todos sin importar la calidad de la relación, algo que aparenta ser una familia; sin embargo, Chikusa se da cuenta de que para él la respuesta nunca será perfecta, a él los números le arrojan otro resultado. No, X más Y no le dan como resultado algo aceptable para él, Y más Y sí. Y la suma de dos números iguales siempre debe ser un número par, ¿no? ¿Por qué entonces los demás insisten en afirmar que Y más Y da como resultado un número impar y además primo? Chikusa quiere a su otra Y, daría todo por entregarse a otra Y como él, pero no es hasta que M.M. se le aproxima con los muslos descubiertos y lágrimas en los ojos que él se percata de ello. Chikusa no puede jugar al papá y a la mamá. A Chikusa no le gustan las equis.

Si no le gustan, ¿cómo decírselo a M.M.? ¿Cómo romperle el corazón a una chica que ya lo tiene roto? No, M.M. no siente nada por él, pero por algo recurre a él y no a Ken o a cualquier chico que se encuentre en la calle; lo hace porque silenciosamente ha aceptado que puede confiar en él y si Chikusa le dice que lo siente, pero que no le gustan las X M.M. se sentirá ofendida, engañada, utilizada y además  estúpida por no haberse dado cuenta antes y odiará a Chikusa por haber deshecho lo único que le daba algo de consuelo a su orgullo herido al que solo le faltaba ese flechazo de honestidad por parte de él para terminar de desmoronarse.

M.M. se da cuenta por sí misma. Una noche, como cualquier otra noche, se desliza sobre la cama de Chikusa ya desnuda y trata de darle un giro novedoso a sus recurrentes encuentros. Chikusa se siente en la orilla y la observa desabotonarle el pantalón que lleva puesto y esconder la cabeza entre sus muslos y justo cuando él ya no puede seguir imaginando que M.M. es una Y de cabello rubio y ojos color miel, de voz rasposa y dientes afilados, de manos callosas que se deslizan sobre su abdomen, M.M. levanta la vista y le mira con seriedad. Chikusa no trata de dar explicaciones, podría insistir en que esa noche se siente mal, que no ha dormido lo suficiente, que simplemente no tiene ganas, pero no lo hace. La forma en que le mira la chica pasa a ser de lástima en lugar del desprecio que esperaba de ella. Aun así ella quiere asegurarse. Lentamente se pone de pie y jala a Chikusa por el cuello de la camisa y hace algo que jamás había hecho con él. Le da un beso.

Chikusa la rechaza, no sabe cómo, pero lo hace. Es como si su cabeza se moviera de manera involuntaria para deshacer el contacto de sus labios con los de M.M. y entonces la mira con una expresión de asombro que le sorprende hasta a él mismo y descubre que ella le está sonriendo como si se tratara de un gran descubrimiento y como si estuviera prometiéndole que era algo que se quedaría entre ellos.

Duermen juntos, literalmente. Ella se acurruca a su lado y Chikusa comparte la sábana y le acaricia el cabello hasta que ella se queda dormida. A la mañana siguiente M.M. no le dirige la palabra. Parte rápidamente hacia algún lugar sin avisarle a nadie. Chrome es la única que pregunta por ella, y le pregunta exclusivamente a Chikusa porque sabe que solo de él puede obtener una respuesta. Cuando él le dice que no sabe dónde está, Chrome se limita a asentir y tomar sus cosas para asistir a la escuela. Antes de partir Ken le grita un par de insultos y luego regresa a su desayuno de barras de cereal con el rostro contradictorio de alguien que está muy enojado, pero muy avergonzado por algo al mismo tiempo. Mukuro se ha llevado a Fran a algún lugar. En los escombros de lo que antes fue el parque de diversiones en el que ahora viven solo se encuentran él y Chikusa.

Entonces se da cuenta, Chikusa sabe que M.M. se ha ido a propósito y los ha dejado a solas porque sabe que ninguno irá a ningún lado. Pero lo que ella probablemente pensó sería un acto de bondad hacia él, resulta más una crueldad irremediable porque Chikusa quiere a Ken, lo ama como no ama a nadie, ni siquiera a sí mismo, y siente por él cosas que nunca ha sentido por nadie más, pero Ken es ciego a todo esto y no da a Chikusa siquiera señales que le hagan tener aunque sea la mínima esperanza de ser correspondido. Comparten un vínculo inquebrantable, sí, como ningún otro. Ken haría por Chikusa lo que fuera y viceversa, uno no podría vivir sin el otro; pero más allá de ese vínculo existe algo más fuerte, algo que arrastra a Ken a territorios en donde Chikusa no puede llegar una devoción admirable por otras personas que no son él pero que son tan cercanas a él que siente la necesidad de compartir esta misma devoción con Ken solo por el hecho de que para Ken tienen significado e importancia.

Mukuro y Chrome son las dos sombras que mantienen a Chikusa en un estado de suspensión en la vida. A Mukuro le debe la vida, sí, y está agradecido. Jamás podría hacer algo para traicionarlo o herirlo, pero sabe que Mukuro no está igual de comprometido con él, sabe que Mukuro está consciente de que son Ken y Chikusa, M.M. y Chrome, quienes le deben a él la vida y no al contrario y que por más que profundicen sus lazos y por más que hayan pasado de ser sus secuaces y sus esclavos a algo por lo que Mukuro siente un poco más de apreciación y afecto ese simple hecho permanecerá entre ellos como recordatorio de que ninguno sería nada sin Mukuro.

Y Chrome. Chrome es Mukuro, sin ella no habría Mukuro, y sin Mukuro no habría Chrome. Pero ella no se tiene la culpa de que las personas sientan compasión por ella, incluso Chikusa la tiene, pero no cuando se trata de Ken. Para Chikusa Chrome es una pobra alma perdida y enredada que entró a sus vidas de manera espontánea y errónea. Es demasiado joven, demasiado ingenua, demasiado pura y leal para ser como ellos, y sin embargo lo suficientemente fuerte para que todo lo demás pasara a segundo plano y se amoldara como si hubiera pertenecido ahí desde el principio. Peo a sus ojos, Chrome es demasiado buena, demasiado inocente, tanto que llega a ser cruel, tanto que es su misma bondad lo que hace que Chikusa sufra día a día sin poder decir nada al ver la forma en que rechaza a Ken sin siquiera saberlo. Y ni siquiera por eso puede culparla aunque quisiera, porque Ken tiene parte de la culpa al no darle señales lo suficientemente claras para que su infantil mente las interprete.

Mientras están a solas Chikusa desliza su pulgar sobre el pómulo de Ken para quitar una hojuela de cereal que le ha pegado al rostro y luego la lleva a su boca. Ken ni se inmuta, ni lo mira, ni se sorprende. Así son las cosas entre ellos. Chikusa podría pasarse la eternidad entera viviendo solo de roces casuales que para Ken no significan nada, pero que para él son descargas de electricidad y deseo que constantemente le atormentan. En un acto de valentía Chikusa se aproxima y le da un beso en la mejilla y Ken voltea de manera abrupta y junta sus labios. Y listo, Chikusa no puede ir más allá aunque sabe que Ken lo permitiría porque no puede concebirse a sí mismo siendo el reemplazo de alguien más, no después de que él mismo fue usado como reemplazo por M.M., no después de que intentó que M.M. fuera un reemplazo de Ken para él. No después de ver cuánto daño hacen ese tipo de contratos crueles y endemoniados.

Como si no fuera suficiente infierno y miseria la que ya viven todos los días en ese lugar abandonado.


	3. Fidelidad

Ken no sabe a ciencia cierta hasta donde llegan su fijación y su lealtad ciega. Odia sentirse como el animal que es, siempre moviendo la cola ante la vista de sus siluetas y agudizando las orejas para escuchar mejor el timbre delicado de sus voces. Odia amar a Chrome Dokuro y odia amar a Rokudo Mukuro.  
Claro que está consciente de que sus sentimientos difieren en un punto muy importante. A Mukuro le debe la vida, le admira y le sigue porque siente que le debe algo, que jamás dejará de estar en deuda con él sin importar lo que haga, y no le importa. No le importaría aún si el mismísimo Mukuro le dijera algún día que todo lo que hace por él es inútil y que jamás estará a la altura de tan siquiera hacer el intento de devolverle los favores, porque Ken lo seguiría intentando de todas formas. No sabe, no comprende, que Mukuro lo mantiene a su lado por amor, porque es importante para él. A Ken no le importa ser una marioneta siempre y cuando Mukuro sea quien tire de las cuerdas.  
Pero Chrome, la dulce y delicada Chrome con sus grandes ojos que le observan fijamente cuando le habla y con su pálida piel que enrojece ante el menor esfuerzo, con esos labios delgados y húmedos y esa voz que hace que Ken sienta que cada vez que la escucha algo echa raíces y florece en su interior, esas manos con dedos largos y delicados, pero a pesar de todo fuertes y llenas de convicción y esa sonrisa, esa curva fina y tenue que ilumina el rostro de la chica cada vez que habla, todas esas cosas son la perdición de Ken. La desea, más de lo que jamás ha deseado alguna otra cosa, más de lo que desea seguir viviendo e incluso más de lo que desea tomar venganza de los malditos que arruinaron su vida. Quiere clavarle los colmillos en el cuello y en los muslos y luego sostenerla en sus brazos y llenarla de calidez mientras le dice lo mucho que le quiere. Está necesitado de tomarla por la cintura, esa que siempre está descubierta debido a la corta blusa de uniforme que viste, y hundir sus dedos ahí mientras olfatea su cabello y se embriaga con su sabor. Quiere besarle hasta la última gota de inocencia y luego cruzar sus dedos con los de ella y permanecer a su lado hasta quedarse dormido sobre su hombro mientras ella acaricia su melena. Quiere poder quererla de la manera honesta en que nunca pensó ser digno de sentir.  
Y sabe que no puede, sabe que Chrome le pertenece a otro y que “otro” no es cualquier persona, no es el debilucho de Vongola ni el idiota de su mano derecha que se ruboriza cada vez que el viento le levanta la falda a Chrome; ni siquiera es el guardián agresivo que de vez en cuando pierde la compostura para quitarle a Chrome una basura del cabello o para ayudarle a acomodar el parche. Si “otro” fuera cualquier otra persona sería fácil odiarle, hacerle competencia y reclamar a Chrome para él mismo, pero “otro” es Mukuro y la mente retorcida de Ken solo piensa en lo mucho que se odia a sí mismo por desear algo que es de la persona que le salvó la vida.  
Así vive cada día desde que abre los ojos por la mañana hasta que los cierra mucho después de media noche, aunque últimamente ha sucumbido a la costumbre de no solo permanecer despierto meditando sobre el viejo colchón sobre el cual duerme, sino también ha agudizado sus oídos para escuchar a Chrome y Mukuro en otra habitación susurrando afecto y rozando pasión. Cada sonido lo destruye un poco a la vez que lo alienta a deslizar la mano más allá del elástico del short que usa de pijama mientras imagina que es su nombre el que Chrome susurra, canta y gime cada noche. Y cuando culmina, se limpia los dedos y los desliza sobre su abdomen imaginando que el roce es el de las cuidadas uñas de Chrome y no el de sus afiladas garras.  
A veces intenta no pensar en ella, y prefiere imaginar a M.M. o a Chikusa entre sus piernas, pero la ilusión de grandes ojos violetas y huesudas manos nunca tarda en hacerse presente de nuevo. No importa cuánto intente negar sus sentimientos, ellos siguen ahí. Chikusa insiste en fastidiarlo tratando de sonsacarle una confesión, pero Ken se niega, prefiere tratar a Chrome con desprecio y frialdad que decir en voz alta que le quiere, porque hacerlo sería traicionar a Mukuro y eso no puede permitírselo. Afuera de su cabeza, afuera de su habitación y afuera de su cremallera Chrome no es más que una molestia.  
Llega al punto de odiarla solo porque no puede tenerla, la odia porque le hace sentir remolinos en el estómago y temblores en las piernas que los distraen a cualquier hora y en cualquier lugar. Ken intentó convencerse durante mucho tiempo de que todo era puramente físico y que eran sus híbridas hormonas adolescentes y feromonas animales las que causaban toda la confusión y el deseo febril de tenerla a su lado, pero entonces ¿por qué era Chrome la única? Muchas veces intentó recordar cómo fue su despertar sexual, ese que Chikusa le proporcionó cuando aún eran casi unos niños. Los roces casuales que se daban y la incomodidad de Ken al recibirlos. Se esfuerza para dirigir su atención a él en lugar de a Chrome, le concede roces casuales de sus dedos, le proporciona el sabor de sus labios de vez en cuando convencido de que en algún momento logrará encender algo en Chikusa y en él mismo que le hará olvidar a Chrome, pero es en vano. No se siente cómodo amando a Chikusa de ese modo. A M.M. no la toca no por temor, sino porque sabe que ella también es de Mukuro hasta cierto punto y porque Chrome ha sido suya también, y acostarse con M.M. sería acostarse con Chrome. Sabe además que Chikusa y ella mantienen un arreglo. Sabe que son amantes ocasionales y está seguro de que el no cuadra en la pintura para nada. Siente que es el único solo. No se percata de que M.M. no le ofrece su cama porque sabe que Chikusa no se lo perdonaría, ni se da cuenta de que Chikusa se muere por él y solo él y que lo de M.M. has quedado muy atrás; no nota las miradas que el chico le lanza de vez en cuando, ni los esfuerzos de Chrome por conseguir su afecto porque él mismo se ha cegado a todo con tal de sentirse solo para quitarse el remordimiento que le traería liberar lo que siente.  
La lucha de Ken consiste en sufrir voluntariamente por una cosa con tal de no sufrir por un pecado no cometido sin darse cuenta de que nadie lo condenaría por este. Ken se ha condenado solo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Un capítulo más y ya. Díganme qué opinan. Sé que no hay muchos lectores, pero me gustaría leer qué piensan de esta historia :) Siempre es lindo hablar con más fans de KHR!


End file.
